<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppies Make the Best Presents (Rimming Ver) by BowTieGuy_the_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471182">Puppies Make the Best Presents (Rimming Ver)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer'>BowTieGuy_the_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Free Use, Mommy Domme, Pet Play, Rimming, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, rough domme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is (insert special occasion), and you have been given as a gift from Katelyn to her partner Caroline. Katie is a traditional rough Domme who loves to tease, gently degrade and punish her submissive with toys. She has been training you for a few weeks prior to tonight so that you would know exactly how to pleasure your new owners. Carol is a gentle Mommy Domme type who loves to pamper and spoil her submissive with affection and praise. Tonight, these two dominant women will use you as they see fit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppies Make the Best Presents (Rimming Ver)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***NOTES***</p><p>/text/ indicates noises or sfx,<br/>[text] indicates tone of voice for the proceeding lines,<br/>{text} indicates a soft/whispered tone of voice for the proceeding lines,<br/>~text~ indicates words that should be said with some emphasis,<br/>(text) indicates pauses and other unspoken notes<br/> </p><p>-feel free to improv or change any sentences</p><p>-any and all 'sfx' are entirely optional</p><p>-if you have a binaural microphone, feel free to use it any time the script calls for whispering</p><p>-if you fill this script, please make sure you credit me by including the link to the script offer Reddit post in the body of your post as well as tagging me in the comments or by sending me a message</p><p>-if you plan on posting your audio behind a paywall or on a monetized video/audio hosting service, please send me a message asking for permission first</p><p>-this script is approx ~1600 words</p><p>Notes about the characters:</p><p>You can choose different names for both characters if you prefer</p><p>Caroline: a soft, gentle domme who loves to pamper and spoil her sub with affection and praise. Uses normal tone with Katelyn, cutesy tone like speaking to a puppy when addressing the listener</p><p>Katelyn: a rough, traditional domme who loves to tease and punish her sub with her words and toys. Uses normal tone with Caroline, uses stern, commanding tone when addressing the listener</p><p>You can replace 'Merry Christmas' with any other celebration such as 'Happy birthday', 'happy anniversary', 'happy valentines day', etc</p><p>This version contains the rimming scene but no pegging. <br/>The monsterboy tag is ambiguous as it is never explicitly stated whether or not the listener is actually a puppy monsterboy. <br/>The squirting tag is optional. If you'd rather not include it, replace it with the word with "cum" whenever it appears. <br/>The holiday theme/special occasion can be anything of your choice.</p><p>***LIST OF OPTIONAL SFX***</p><p>-footsteps, kissing, giggles, moans, wrapping paper/cardboard sounds, spanks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***SCRIPT STARTS***</p><p>/two sets of footsteps/</p><p>K[] Just a little bit further, babe! Your present is waiting for you in the living room. Oop, watch your feet.</p><p>(bump as Carol stubs her toe)</p><p>C[mildly annoyed] Ouch! While I ~am~ excited to see this ~big surprise~ you've been hyping up for weeks, I don't understand why you need to cover my eyes on my way there! What's there to see anyways? I thought you said it took you a long time to wrap?</p><p>K[coy] Oh it ~did~ take me a bit of time, but trust me, you'll understand why in just a minute. Here we are!</p><p>/footsteps stop/</p><p>K[triumphant] Tadaaa!</p><p>C[surprised] W-wow. That's a... pretty big box there. Honey, I hope you didn't spend ~too~ much on me.</p><p>K[] Ah, don't worry. It was well worth the cost to get something ~this~ special for you. Or, well, for ~us~, to be precise.</p><p>C[inquisitive] Katie, is this one of those gifts you get for the person you love but in reality it's more of a gift for yourself?</p><p>K[dismissive] You ask too many questions. Just go on! Open it already!</p><p>C[conceded] Alright...</p><p>/paper being ripped, cardboard sounds/</p><p>/Carol gasps/</p><p>C[shocked] Oh my god. You didn't.</p><p>K[proud] Mhmm! I did!</p><p>C[touched] You... You got me a new puppy to play with?!</p><p>K[genuine] Merry Christmas, baby. You mean the world to me.</p><p>/both kiss/</p><p>/Carol continues to kiss multiple times and giggle while Katie says/</p><p>K[fake annoyed] Ok, ok, ok, yes, I get it, I get it! You like your present! /giggle/</p><p>C[cheery] Sorry, I'm just so happy! You know me too well. Ohhh, he's just so ~CUTE~! Look at his little ears and tail! And that collar fits him perfectly. Where in the world did you get such an ~adorable~ boy-toy like this?</p><p>K[proud] I'll spare you the details on how I found him, all ~you~ need to know is that he's here to satisfy your ~every~ desire. He's a ~very~ enthusiastic people pleaser and is more than happy to do whatever you want. Isn't that right, you free use ~slut~? /giggles/</p><p>K[dominant] See? He even knows to respond when his new ~Mistress~ calls him by his pet name.</p><p>C[concerned] Is that really what we're calling him?</p><p>K[] You got a better idea?</p><p>C[sweet] I dunno, I kind of like ~pumpkin~, or ~sweatheart~, or something like that. He'll have to ~earn~ his ~good boys~ though. /giggle/</p><p>K[stern] You can call him whatever you'd like babe, he won't object. C'mon. Out of the box, ~slut~.</p><p>K[excited] Soooo? What do you want to with him first? I've been training him for a couple weeks, so he knows how to pleasure both of us ~exactly~ the way we like, ~AND~ he has the endurance to last ~all night~ if need be.</p><p>C[gently dominant] Well, if he wants to be a ~good puppy~ for ~Mommy~, he should ~probably~ crawl over to the couch on all fours and put that ~talented~ mouth to work for me. Wouldn't you agree Katie?</p><p>K[dominant] /giggle/ Certainly, Carol. Hey! You heard her! Move your fine ass that-a-way! /spank/</p><p>C[concerned] Hey, you don't need to be ~that~ rough with him. I'm sure he was just a little distracted because I was getting undressed.</p><p>C[cutesy] You were just taking in the ~beauty~ of Mommy's pussy, right pumpkin? Tch, awww! Look at those big eyes! You wanna make Mommy feel good, don't you?</p><p>C[cutesy] Yeah, you just want to be pampered, and spoiled, and called a ~good boy~. Come eat Mommy's pussy, and you'll get ~allll~ the love you deserve, sweetheart.</p><p>/Carol begins to moan softly/</p><p>C[shakey] Ohhh, yes! Juuust like that pumpkin! Mmmm, soft and slow to start. Nice ~looong~ licks with your tongue. Lap up Mommy's juices. Oh god your mouth feels.../moan/ ~incredible~ sweety! You're going at just the right pace, and your face is so pretty when you look up at me like that!</p><p>K[happy] Told you he was good. Just look at that tongue go!</p><p>C[] Ohhh but I feel bad for leaving you out Katelyn! /continue moaning, occasionally say things such as “just like that”, “right there”, “good boy” etc/</p><p>K[] /devious giggle/ Well I've got a pretty good view from over here. Mmmm, just watching him on his knees for you, eating your pussy the way I taught him. Fuck, it turns me on so much. /sharp inhale/ And his ass is just ~gorgeous~ bent over like that.</p><p>K[begging] Can I punish him a little bit baby? He's practically ~begging~ for it with the way he's shaking his tail at me!</p><p>C[shakey] O-Okay, fine. J-Just don't break him!</p><p>K[devious] No, I won't break him, not tonight at least. I have something better in store. I'm gonna tongue fuck this cute ass and make him whimper.</p><p>K[stern] Spread your legs, ~slut~. NOW. Mmmm, good pet. Carol likes it when you moan into her pussy, so let's get you to make some noise for her, shall we?<br/>
/devious giggle, spank, then oral sounds/</p><p>C[moaning harder] Aaah fffuck! Ohhh, it feels wonderful when you make those delicious sounds pumpkin! Yeah, yeah, speed up that mouth, put your tongue inside my wet pussy!</p><p>/continue moaning/</p><p>K[teasing] You dirty slut, you just ~love~ feeling my tongue penetrate your tight little asshole. /licking/ I can feel you clenching around me, you're ~such~ a needy toy. You feel me press against your prostate? Yeah?</p><p>/spank/</p><p>K[stern] HEY! Don't you ~DARE~ cum before either of us, understand? /spank/ Good. I'm gonna get a little rough now, so you'd better pick up the pace with Carol if you ever want to cum tonight. /spank/</p><p>/moans, giggles, oral sounds while Carol speaks/</p><p>C[getting close to orgasm] Yes yes yes! /moan/ Reach up and grab Mommy's tits while you lick my pussy! ~Such a good boy~ for Mommy! I... I'm getting close pumpkin! Keep up what you're doing, ~exactly~ like that sweetheart! Play with my nipples, play with my nipples! Circle them with your thumb! /moan/</p><p>K[] I think you're gonna make her cum pet! Don't stop now!</p><p>C[] Fuck fuck fuck, I think... I think I'm going to squirt on your mouth, pumpkin! Oh god I'm cumming! I'm cumming!<br/>
/improv orgasm sounds, then heavy breathing/</p><p>K[impressed] Wonderfully done, slut! It takes a lot to get her to squirt like that. I've trained you well! /sultry giggle/</p><p>K[teasing] One down, one to go. I'm going to stand up, and I want you to lie down here so I can— (cut off)</p><p>C[still coming down, a little sheepish] U-uhm, Katie?</p><p>K[sweet] Mmm? Yes darling?</p><p>C[sheepish] I know you said we'd let him cum only if he made the both of us cum too, but... I... I really want him to cum inside me. It's been so long since I've had a hot, sticky load inside me, and after the ~amazing~ job he just did with his mouth, all I can think of is getting a nice satisfying creampie to finish me off. Would you be okay with me riding his cock while you have your own fun with him?</p><p>K[sweet] Of course baby! I did train him for ~you~, after all. You sit on his cock, and I'll crouch over his eager little mouth.</p><p>K[stern] Well slut? You heard your Mommy. She wants your cum, but if you shoot before you finish me, there are going to be some ~SERIOUS~ consequences, do you understand me? Good. Let's get started, and you'd better finger fuck my pussy while you suck on my clit like your life depends on it, got it slut?</p><p>/wet sounds start and Katelyn moans out/</p><p>K[teasing] Eager to cum, are we? /moan/ Yeah, that's it you fucking toy! Rub my G spot with your fingers, make me scream out! /moaning continues, you may improv any short phrases such as “fuck yes” etc if you desire/</p><p>C[horny] Mmm I can't wait to feel this good boy cock deep inside me. I'll just... ~sliiide~ it /moan/ in. Oh fuck, your cock feels amazing inside me pumpkin! /sharp inhale, optional riding sounds begin/ And now I'll ride you /moan/ ~SO~ fucking hard! Does that feel good, puppy? Yeah? Do you like Mommy's wet pussy clenching around your hard shaft? You made Mommy squirt with your mouth, and now I'm gonna make that good boy cock squirt everything inside me!</p><p>K[horny] Fuck fuck fuck, uhhhh, your tongue is so hot on my clit! Yeah, work it like that, work it like that you fucking slut! /moan/ I'm gonna cum if you keep fingering me like that! Don't stop, don't stop! Stay at that speed! ~Fuuuck~! ~Fuck shit motherfucking damn it fuuuck~! Oh yes! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Yes! /continue moaning/</p><p>C[getting close] Ohhh, I'm gonna cum too Katie! Mommy's gonna cum on this good boy cock! Fill me puppy! Breed Mommy's pussy with your seed! Yes yes yes! I can feel you shooting it inside me! Fuck I'm cumming! I'm cumming!</p><p>K[horny] I'm cumming too!</p><p>/both improv intense orgasm, then heavy breathing/</p><p>C[happy] Mmmm, fuck. /giggle/ I can feel his cum dripping down my thighs. /sigh/ So warm. You were ~such~ a good boy for Mommy.</p><p>K[teasing] Yes, he ~was~ a good boy for ~you~, ~buuut~...</p><p>C[confused] But what?</p><p>K[teasing] He came before I did. And you remember what I ~said~ would happen if you finished before me, ~riiight~, slut? /devious giggle/</p><p>C[sarcastic] Here we go...</p><p>K[giddy] I'll go get the restraints and the toys!</p><p>C[sweet] /sigh/ I can't change her mind when she gets excited like that. I'll go grab some water. You're gonna need it. We have a ~looong~ night ahead of us, puppy.</p><p>***END***</p><p>Script by u/BowTieGuy_GWA on Reddit, @BtgWriter on Twitter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>